


A Good Match

by VanillaMostly



Series: hidden and unseen [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Post-War, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaMostly/pseuds/VanillaMostly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daphne helps her sister with her wedding dress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Match

The dress robe was beautiful. Age had turned the white to a faded yellow, but the fabric hadn't lost its shine. Seed pearls lined the collar and lace covered the skirt, which was fine, heavy silk that felt smooth as water.

"It's too big here," said Asteria, pointing at her bosom. "And this sleeve's fraying."

"Madam Malkin can fix it for you," said Daphne.

"Can't you do it, Daphne?"

"I'm not so good, I've only just started out."

"Doesn't matter," said Asteria.

It was all Daphne could do not to shout, _oh stop it. Stop it now, Teri, stop playing nice. Save your damn pity, I don't want any of it!_

But Asteria was trying, really trying, and Daphne knew this and knew her sister truly hadn't meant for things to turn this way.

She didn't truly blame Asteria either. How could she?

Asteria and Draco did like each other, Daphne could see it in their eyes, and it wasn't like Malfoy ever belonged to Daphne, not even in the way he had sort of belonged to Pansy at one point. Malfoy was changed anyhow, not the same boy she'd had a schoolgirl crush on, all those years ago. Asteria was changed. They all had changed, all had grown up.

If only Daphne felt that way too.

Daphne took up her wand and began to mutter the necessary incantations. She watched her handiwork transform in front of her eyes, watched the dress brighten and flourish into something almost like new.

When it was all done Daphne stood staring at her little sister, bride-to-be, and felt tears stinging up.

_It should be me,_ she couldn't help thinking. _I was born to be a bride._

"Daph..." whispered Asteria.

Daphne felt Asteria's arms come around her, pressing Daphne's face to her collarbone. Asteria was the younger one but after her growth spurt, she was two inches taller. Tall and thin, like Papa, but she looked more like Mama every day.

And Daphne, they'd always said Daphne was pretty, but Asteria was beautiful now.

It wasn't fair.

"Listen to me, Daph. You'll find him, your guy. A guy you deserve, not a wanker like Zabini."

"No," sobbed Daphne.

"Yes," insisted Asteria. "He's out there somewhere. I know it. Just wait."

"I don't want to wait. I'm an old maid."

"You're only twenty-five."

Daphne just glared at her with her runny nose and puffy eyes, and Asteria laughed.

Laughed! Her sister had the _gall_ to laugh-

Before she realized it, Daphne was laughing too.

By the time laughter left both of them, Daphne was sitting on the chair, blowing her nose with the handkerchief Asteria gave her, while Asteria held her hand.

"You did a great job, by the way," said Asteria, looking down at herself. "I love it."

Daphne sighed. "I didn't do that much work. Mama's dress was perfect already."

Thinking of Mama made another lump rise in Daphne's throat.

Asteria squeezed Daphne's hand. "She'd be really proud of you. She and Papa."

Daphne wondered about that. Their parents had raised Daphne with one goal in mind: to find a good match. A good match was their ticket into the British wizarding elite circle and key to securing the inheritance of Papa's business. But the war had ruined all of that, and now there was no business, no match for Daphne, and while Asteria's always known what she wanted to do and was only a year shy of her Healer boad certification, Daphne was still lost. Her job at Madam Malkin's was just one on a string of many.

"You have real talent, Daph."

"Shut up already. I'm not upset anymore."

"I'm serious."

Daphne watched her sister stand and twirl, her cheeks flushed with genuine joy. The sun from the window shone behind her, and the robe seemed to glow.

"Stay put for a second."

Daphne raised her wand and, holding her breath, waved it.

Asteria gasped. Her dress robe began to shimmer and twinkle, like tiny stars on a fairy's wings.

"Daphne," she said, raising her head. "You're the best."

"I know," said Daphne. She felt lighter than she did in ages.

 


End file.
